The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipating substrate.
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipating substrate. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a heat dissipating substrate capable of efficiently dissipating heat generated from a component or a device having heating property, and a method of preventing a lead flow.
A printed circuit board has been widely used for all devices on which electronic devices and electronics circuits are mounted. That is, the electronics circuit is generally formed by using a plurality of manual electronic components such as a resistor, a capacitor, and the like and a plurality of active electronic components such as a transistor, a semiconductor integrated circuit IC, and the like, or a plurality of devices. Most of the electronic components or the devices generate heat depending on electricity conduction. Particularly, since the IC has a plurality of electronic components that are high-densely integrated, it generally involves heat generation. Therefore, the IC dissipates the heat using a heat dissipating unit such as a heat sink, or the like, and suppresses an increase in temperature.
The printed circuit board uses dielectric (or electrical insulator) such as a plastics resin, or the like as a base. However, particularly, in case of the electronics circuit having a large amount of heat generation and used under a high temperature environment, the printed circuit board taking account of heat dissipating property of a metal base, or the like is used.
The printed circuit board having improved heat dissipating property has been disclosed in several documents. A thermal conduction substrate formed by integrating an inorganic filler such as alumina, oxide of magnesium, or the like with thermosetting resin such as an epoxy resin, or the like, and a method of manufacturing the same have been disclosed. In addition, a multi-layer substrate having a metal layer, or the like having excellent heat conduction property filled or formed below a region on which the electronic component having heat generation property is mounted and directly dissipating the heat by the metal layer or by using a conductive layer of another place has been disclosed. In addition, a method of dissipating the heat generated from a heat generating component to the outside by forming a through hole below the heat generating component and using the through hole has been used.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-15279, there was a problem that lead flows out in an opposite side of a substrate through a diameter of the through hole. In addition, since lead flows out in the opposite side to thereby interfere a flow of electricity, an electrical short circuit has occurred.